A Book of Firsts
by AlexisBreathless
Summary: A look into some first occasions from Kurt and Puck's love life.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Babe?" Kurt looked up from editing his fashion article and smiled softly at his husband.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember our first date?" The tenor giggled, nodding.

"Of course."

"It was terrible, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't all that bad." His husband gave him a knowing look and he giggled again.

"It wasn't terrible, it just started off a little awkward but it was enjoyable." Kurt smiled softly, returning to his article although his mind was now back to one fateful day at McKinley High.

The tenor huffed as he read over his sheet music. He had _no_ idea why Rachel wanted to sing Thinking of You by Katy Perry with him. He was extremely frustrated; this song was too low for his range, didn't Rachel realize that?

"Kurt?" His head snapped up, his face holding hints of agitation as he attempted to remain calm.

"What?" He looked back at his sheet music, sighing roughly.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" The tenor raised an eyebrow as he raised his head. Did he hear that right?

"What?" The other chuckled.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Kurt blushed lightly.

"I, uhm… Like-Like a date?"

"Not _like_ a date, a _real_ date." He shook his head to regain his composure.

"Puck, you're straight." He reminded as if Noah Puckerman was suffering from amnesia and had to be reminded of who he was.

"As far as you know." He winked and Kurt furrowed his brow.

"You're gay?" Puck laughed, shaking his head while Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No way, I love pussy _way_ too much to be gay. It's just that I'm not opposed to getting off with another cock." The tenor tilted his head. "It means I'm bi."

"I know what it means!" Kurt huffed. "Why should I… go out with you? He blushed a little, quickly ducking his head to hide it as he pretended to look over his sheet music.

"Because I'm asking you like a gentleman instead of just kidnapping you to take you out." Puck chuckled. The tenor sighed, putting his papers away.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Saturday at six I'll pick you up, okay?" Kurt nodded and Puck smiled before starting to leave.

"Puck." The mentioned turned at his name, halfway out of the choir room, and nodded for him to continue. "Don't screw this up; this is the only chance I'm going to give you."

"I won't." He smiled before leaving. Kurt stood at the piano a moment, trying to figure out why he had given Puck a chance, before grabbing his things and heading home.

Suddenly it was Saturday and Kurt was struggling to figure out what to wear. He wasn't sure why, but he was nervous to be going out with Puck. The former bully had apologized for his previous treatment of the tenor, who forgave him, but he still didn't consider them friends; maybe acquaintances but certainly not friends. He would never admit it to anyone, not even Mercedes, but he did find Puck to be extremely good looking; a hot body, a dazzling smile and a certain charm had Kurt practically falling over himself sometimes but he always managed to keep himself composed.

He sighed as he looked himself over in his full length mirror. His dark wash jeans hugged all the right places tightly but not _too_ tightly and his black long-sleeved shirt was one size too big so it flowed around him without looking like he was swimming it in. He slipped into his boots and jumped a mile when the doorbell rang. He practically fell down the stairs but still didn't reach the door before his father did. Burt raised an eyebrow at Puck, who looked absolutely terrified.

"Puckerman?"

"Hi Mr. Hummel." Puck was so glad his voice didn't come out as squeaky as he thought it was going to. "Is Kurt here?" The tenor quickly squeezed past his dad to stand in-between the two, hoping that his presence would murder the awkward air surrounding them.

"Hi Puck, ready?" He smiled brightly and nervously before turning to his dad. "I'm going out with Puck tonight." Burt's soft gaze turned icy as it switched from Kurt to Puck.

"Hurt my boy and I hurt you, got it?" Puck nodded, unable to speak. Kurt grabbed Puck's wrist before his father could threaten him anymore and practically dragged the former bully to his truck. They hopped in and Puck quickly pulled out of the driveway.

"Sorry, he got to the door before I did." Kurt smiled apologetically while tying up his boots. Puck had managed to regain his composure but there was still a hint of fear in his voice.

"No problem, I wasn't scared or anything." The tenor giggled.

"You looked like a deer in headlights."

"Well… I felt like one." Another soft giggle and it was comfortably silent after that. They pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater and exited the truck.

"What are we seeing?"

"Whatever you want." Puck smiled a true smile that Kurt rarely saw, and took a step closer to his date. Kurt blushed lightly.

"Okay, well…" He scanned the selection of movies, hoping to find something both he and Puck would enjoy. He smirked when he found a title he was sure would surprise Puck. "Let's see Fast 5." The former bully tilted his head.

"You know that's a car movie, right?"

"You know my dad owns a car garage, right?" He shook his head with a smile. "Come on, cars for both of us, hot chicks for you and hot guys for me." Puck chuckled and paid for their tickets before heading inside and getting a large popcorn and two drinks. They plopped down in the middle of the very last row of the theater, silently eating the popcorn while waiting for the movie to start.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why me?" His nails suddenly because very interesting as he waited for Puck to answer.

"Have you seen yourself? You're freaking hot." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"This is just to get into my pants, isn't it?"

"Nope." He searched his former tormentor's face for any hint of a lie but, surprisingly, he couldn't find anything but sincerity. "Look, I know we're not exactly friends and all that shit but I really do care about you and I think it'd be nice to try and get to know each other better. Like you said, it wouldn't hurt." Kurt nodded. Before he could say anything else, the theater lights dimmed for the previews to start. Neither paid much attention, opting to make fun of the typical elements found in previews before becoming dead silent as the movie started.

Kurt was fully enjoying watching Vin Diesel and Paul Walker while Puck kept himself from drooling over Jordana Brewster and Gal Gadot. Both were on the edge of their seats during the driving scenes as if sitting closer to the screen would cause it to suck them into the movie. During a particularly uninteresting part, the two sat back, eating their popcorn, when their hands accidentally collided in the bucket. Kurt blushed, pulling his hand away immediately while Puck just chuckled quietly. Their hands accidentally met two more times but in the last collision Puck wouldn't allow Kurt to pull his hand away, quickly grabbing it and interlocking their fingers. The tenor blushed brightly but allowed his hand to be held. They sat like that through the rest of the movie and Kurt turned to Puck when the credits started to roll.

"That was, uhm…" He looked down at their hands, smiling softly. "That was nice." Puck nodding, smiling as well.

"Yeah, it was." He stood up, pulling Kurt up with him. "Let's get you home before your dad decides I need to have a meeting with his shotgun." The tenor giggled, allowing Puck to lead him out of the theater and to the truck. The ride back to the Hummel-Hudson residence was comfortably quiet like on the way to the theater. Puck pulled into the driveway and shut off the truck but neither made a move to get out.

"So, thanks. This was nice." Kurt smiled softly, a light blush dusted over his cheeks.

"Would you opposed to a second date?" Puck's hopeful smile made Kurt giggle.

"Well since this one went surprisingly well I guess I could survive a second one." Puck punched the air triumphantly before realizing what he had just done and running a hand coolly over his Mohawk.

"Awesome, so, uhm, next week?" Kurt nodded.

"Next week." A smile graced Puck's face and he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the tenor's cheek.

"Goodnight, Princess."

"G-Goodnight, Puck."

"Princess? Kurt? Hummel!" The tenor jumped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm listening." Puck chuckled, kissing Kurt's forehead softly.

"I think you've been working too hard. Let's go to bed." Kurt happily followed his husband to their room, wasting no time jumping onto the bed and burrowing under the covers. Puck crawled into bed next to him and pulled his close. "Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight, Noah."

_A/N: This story can potentially have two or three more parts but I'm stopping here for now._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Part 2, whoo! I don't own Glee and this is all un-beta-ed so all mistakes are mine._

Kurt groaned as he reached over to slam his hand on the blaring alarm clock. He cuddled back against Puck's chest, reveling in the warmth, before realizing that it was Saturday and the alarm wasn't suppose to go off that morning.

"Sorry, I just have a lot of work to do." Puck suddenly explained as if reading his husband's mind. He pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before crawling out of bed. "Do you remember our first kiss?" Kurt giggled.

"More like our first make-out session, but of course I remember."

"Good." With that Puck headed down to the kitchen. Kurt smiled softly, burying his face in his pillow when he realized he was blushing.

Since Puck's mother and sister were away for the weekend, he invited Kurt over to his house for their fifth date. The tenor loved spending time with Puck and of course he couldn't resist another date with Noah Puckerman.

He arrived at the house and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He smoothed out his bangs quickly before the door swung open to reveal a brightly smiling Puck.

"Hey, come in." He grabbed the tenor's hand and gently pulled him inside. "Dinner's almost ready so go ahead and sit down at the table." He placed a quick kiss to Kurt's nose before rushing off into the kitchen. Kurt giggled as he situated himself at the table, waiting patiently for his date. Puck quickly returned with two plates and he set one in front of Kurt before placing himself at the table.

"Did you make this yourself?" Kurt asked, surprised at how delectable the pasta dish looked. Puck nodded.

"Yeah, I'm kind of a closet chef." He chuckled. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully before trying a forkful of the dish.

"Oh my, Puck, this is _so_ good!"

"Well good, I'm glad you like it. I remembered you mentioned something about craving pasta so… yeah." He laughed nervously, trying some for himself and realizing it really was good.

"At least I know you pay attention when I talk."

"Of course I pay attention when you talk. I always pay attention when that pretty mouth of yours is involved." Kurt blushed a bright red while Puck shook his head with a smile. "You're cute when you blush." The tenor smiled softly, still blushing, and continued eating. It was silent for a moment and Puck took the opportunity to slide his hand across the table to grab Kurt's. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Kurt giggled, squeezing Puck's hand and hoping he wasn't blushing like a tomato.

"Puck, I… Oh my Versace." He giggled again, shaking his head.

"No?"

"No! No, I mean yes, I mean…" He sighed, trying to regain his composure. "Let me try that again." He smiled up at Puck, who was smiling softly as well. "I would love to be your boyfriend, on one condition."

"Okay, shoot."

"I want to see more of the _real_ Noah Puckerman, the one who's been treating me so well and taking me out, and less of the so called badass Puck. Got it?" The former bully chuckled and nodded.

"I got it, Princess." He softly kissed Kurt's knuckles before standing up to clear the table. Kurt sat at the table a moment to process that Noah Puckerman was indeed his boyfriend before getting up to join Puck in the kitchen. He plopped down on the counter by the sink as his boyfriend finished up the dishes.

"Hey Puck?"

"Yeah?" He shut off the water and dried his hands.

"I don't fully understand why you like me." Puck chuckled.

"I told you, you're hot." Kurt rolled his eyes and he would've come off as irritated if his lips didn't twitch up. "Plus you're talented, you're comfortable with yourself, you have a wicked sense of humor, _and_ you like cars. You're like the perfect package." The tenor giggled and shook his head.

"I'm really not."

"You really are, dude."

"I swear, I'm no-" He was silenced by surprisingly soft lips descending onto his own. He froze a moment before kissing back timidly, hoping he didn't seem like a complete amateur but knowing he did anyways. Puck was patient with him, silently teaching, and soon Kurt was confident that his kissing didn't resemble a virgin's. He gasped softly when Puck licked at his lips. He hesitantly parted his lips and moaned softly when Puck's tongue explored the cavern of his mouth. After a few moments Kurt felt brave enough to do his own exploration and shyly slipped his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. Puck pulled the tenor closer, silently encouraging him on, and eventually the two had to pull away for much needed air.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked when Kurt started biting at his lip. The tenor nodded.

"Can we do it again?"

"Kurt, if you don't get down here I'm going to eat all the pancakes!" The mentioned jumped, his mind returning to the present, and he quickly rushed down the stairs. Puck looked up from flipping the pancakes when he heard Kurt running down the stairs. Before he could say anything, Kurt's lips were pressed over his, a bit sloppily but there in a kiss nonetheless. The tenor pulled away, smiling and blushing, and Puck chuckled. "Well good morning to you too."

"Quick make out session?"

"Well, I don't know. I got to go to work and I'm not done with breakfast yet and…" He trailed off as Kurt pouted at him. He rolled his eyes playfully. "Okay, one quick make out session and then I have to go."

"Fine with me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was sprawled out on the couch, a rerun of Sex and the City playing on the television. It was weird being home alone; he and Puck were _always_ home together. He was just about to take a nap when his phone chimed to inform him of a text. He immediately opened it when he saw who it was from.

_Do u remember our 1__st__ break up?_

Kurt sighed softly and bit his lip.

_Of course…_

He browsed through the pictures in his phone before finding the one that had caused the split, having not been able to erase it.

Kurt stared with wide eyes and jaw dropped at the picture that Santana had sent him. There she was, in one of the McKinley hallways, kissing _his_ boyfriend. Saying he was outraged would be putting it lightly, he was whatever word is one hundred times more angry than outraged. He stomped out of the house and to his car, speeding to Puck's house. He banged on the door with a lot more force than necessary.

"Kurt?" Puck raised an eyebrow at the unexpected arrival of his boyfriend. He would've been pleasantly surprised if Kurt didn't look like he was about to rip his balls off.

"What is this?" He shoved his phone into Puck's face. He took it and his jaw dropped at the picture.

"Who sent you this?"

"Santana. Care to explain?" Kurt crossed his arms and jutted out his hip, glaring up at Puck.

"Kurt, I swear I'm not cheating on you. I-"

"Just save it, Puckerman; we're done." With that he snatched back his phone and rushed back to his car. Puck stood in his doorway in complete and utter shock, still trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

Kurt ignored all of Puck's texts and calls that night and he was _dreading_ the next day when he would have to sit in the choir room with him for glee club. He had called Mercedes to tell her what happened and she promised to be there for him at school.

At school, Mercedes stuck close to her white boy and escorted him to his classes so he could avoid what he felt would be a very unnecessary meeting with Noah Puckerman. They were standing at Kurt's locker during a passing period when students quickly filed out of a nearby hallway. Deciding to investigate, that pushed past the traffic of students and peered around the corner into the now empty hallway. Puck and Santana stood in the center, both looking absolutely furious with each other.

"What the hell is your problem?" Puck asked. Santana shrugged.

"A lot of things. Why?"

"Cut the crap, Santana. Why the fuck did you send that picture to Kurt?" She laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Aww, did Puckerman's little boyfriend dump him?" She teased. "Come on, Puck, we both know he's not the one for you."

"Bullshit!" He took a threatening step forward but Santana didn't falter. "I fucking love him and _you_ fucked up the one relationship that wasn't just about sex! You just can't stand the fact that I'm happy and you're not but maybe if you got your head out of your ass you would see that your happiness is standing right in fucking front of you!"

"Don't bring Brittany into this; she has nothing to do with this!" Santana hissed as she took her own step forward. Puck wasn't going to back down, not to Santana.

"If you just let Brittany over your fucking walls then you could have the same happiness I do but you're too scared about what other people will think to accept that Brittany loves you. I was scared too, scared out of my fucking mind, but I took a chance and now I'm _happy_, Santana." The Latina was trying her hardest not to cry and she had to clear her throat before speaking.

"Th-That picture was from way before you and Kurt got together."

"I know that but he doesn't; he wouldn't let me explain."

"I really fucked this up for you, didn't I?" Puck sighed and nodded, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Puck, I'm so sorry." He knew how hard it was for her to accept her feelings, he had gone through the same thing, and it really killed him to see her so vulnerable. He was the only person she felt comfortable enough with to spill her every thought and feeling and vice versa but that still didn't clear the damage she had done.

"Hopefully I can still fix this." He whispered.

At the other end of the hallway, still peaking around the corner, Kurt was trying his hardest to hold back his tears. He was mad at himself for not giving Puck a chance to explain, mad at Santana for taking out her anger on other people, mad at the world for making the Latina feel like she _had_ to hide her true self away. Without thinking he rushed down the hallway.

"Puck." The mentioned looked up and Santana tensed in his arms. "Mercedes, take Santana." She rushed down the hall, pried the still crying girl out of Puck's arms, and guided her to the nearest bathroom.

"Kurt, I-"

"I'm so sorry." Not being able to hold them back anymore, Kurt's tears began to fall. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I'm sorry I'm so stubborn, I'm just sorry."

"Princess, no." Puck hesitantly pulled Kurt close, releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding in when Kurt relaxed into his arms. "You were upset and that's okay, don't apologize."

"That doesn't make my actions okay." He sniffled. "I heard everything, how that picture was from before us and how Santana really needs to tell Brittany she loves her," he lifted his head to stare into Puck's honey colored eyes, "and I heard you tell her that you love me."

"Actually, I think I said I _fucking_ love you." He chuckled, getting a little giggle out of Kurt as well.

"Well I _fucking_ love you too and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Princess."

"So, if you don't hate me, can we be boyfriends again?" Puck shrugged but Kurt knew it was playfully.

"I don't know, I mean you _did_ have a bit of a bitch fit."

"No more bitch fits, I promise." He stood on his tiptoes to kiss Puck softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Noah."

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone chiming. He quickly answered, a bright smile on his face.

"Hey honey, when are you going to be home?"

_"Soon, I promise. How do you spell exponentially?"_ Kurt raised an eyebrow as he spelled out the word. _"Thanks, Princess. I'll be home-"_

"Why do you need to know how to spell exponentially? What are you doing?"

_"You'll see soon enough. I'll be home soon."_ Before he could say anything else, Puck hung up. He huffed at the phone before jumping up to get ready for his husband's arrival.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm ho-OH SHIT!" Puck was suddenly tackled against the wall. He chuckled, holding Kurt tightly. "Miss me?"

"So much! I was _so_ bored! I love you so much! Don't leave me alone anymore!" Puck chuckled again and pried his husband off.

"I'm sorry; I just had a lot of work to do." They shared a quick, soft kiss and moved into the kitchen.

"Did you buy more condoms?" Kurt asked nonchalantly as he dug around in the refrigerator for some juice.

"Oh, no, I forgot. I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I think we have a few more somewhere." He giggled and plopped down at the table next to Puck, who was smiling softly.

"Do you remember the first time we talked about sex?" Kurt giggled again and nodded.

"That was so awkward!"

"But we made it through the conversation, right?"

"I guess we did but still, I thought my face was going to be permanently red for the rest of my life." Puck chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek before heading upstairs. He heard the shower turn on and then let his mind wander.

The two were sitting on the hood of Puck's truck, looking up at the stars. Puck had driven them out to a wooded area where they could clearly see the stars and the sight had taken Kurt's breath away. They had been dating for six months and they couldn't be happier, although a certain topic was starting to nag at Kurt, just begging him to talk to Puck about it. Deciding that this would be the only place where they'd have the privacy to talk about such a subject, he took a deep breath.

"Hey Noah?" He turned to Kurt, smiling softly at the light blush on his face.

"What's up, Princess?"

"Can we talk about something?"

"Of course." He could tell Kurt was feeling completely out of his element so he took the tenor's hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"We've been together for awhile," Kurt started slowly and Puck nodded, "and I think it's time we talk about… You know… _it_." His blush was bright enough to put a tomato to shame and he half expected Puck to laugh at him. Luckily Puck didn't laugh but he did smile a bit.

"Can't talk about something if you don't use the words needed for the conversation." Puck chuckled and squeezed Kurt's hand. The tenor shook his head.

"No, never mind, forget I said-"

"No, no, no, we _have_ to talk about this eventually so we might as well do it now, okay?" Kurt nodded. It was silent for a minute, Puck allowing Kurt to get his thoughts together. Finally the tenor sighed, a bright blush on his cheeks.

"So, when we… have sex," his blush grew brighter, "I know you're not really a fan of them, but we need to use…"

"Use?" Puck tried his hardest not to smile but seeing Kurt, who was always so eloquent and sure of himself, fumble over his words was just too cute.

"We need to use condoms. My face is so red, I can tell." The tenor pressed his free hand to his cheek and Puck chuckled.

"Yeah, it is, and we'll use condoms so don't worry about that." Kurt nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. "I know you have something else to say."

"Who's… I mean, I'm just wondering… Maybe it's not a big deal-"

"Spit it out, Princess." Kurt was hoping that the ground would just open up and swallow him. Realizing that probably wasn't going to happen, he took a deep breath and attempted to continue.

"Who's going to… you know…" He trailed off and looked up at Puck hopefully. The jock smirked and shook his head.

"No, I don't know."

"Yes you do! Don't make me say it, please!" Puck shook his head again.

"Princess, I don't think you're ready for all this. You can't even hold a conversation about sex. I love you and I'll wait for you so don't think we have to do this now." Kurt's blush faded slightly and he bit his lip. Puck waited patiently for the tenor to speak and pulled him into his lap to cuddle him in the meantime.

"I know we don't have to… have sex. It's just… I really love you and I want to prove it to you."

"You don't have to prove anything to me. I know you love me and I know that's not the real reason." Kurt furrowed his brows and Puck smiled knowingly. The tenor sighed softly; he should know by now that he can't keep anything from Puck.

"I'm afraid you're going to leave me if I don't put out." It was so quiet that Puck had to strain to hear his boyfriends words. He nuzzled his nose into Kurt's hair, just breathing the scent of his strawberry shampoo, before sighing softly.

"I'm not going to leave you, Kurt. You're too important to me for me to just leave you so you don't have to worry about that." The tenor nodded. They sat in silence for a while, just cuddling and thinking. Finally Kurt broke the silence.

"I'm not topping." Puck chuckled, holding Kurt tighter.

"I didn't think you were going to, Princess."

A hand waving in front of his face made Kurt jump. He shook his head to clear it before looking up at his towel clad husband, who looked considerably concerned.

"Are you okay?" Kurt nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." The former jock raised an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"Us." Kurt giggled, standing up, and placed a soft kiss on Puck's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Puck scoffed.

"Duh, of course I know!"

"And do you remember how long it's been?" Another scoff.

"Again, duh! Tomorrow's our anniversary celebrating five wonderful years of being married to the most beautiful man on this planet." Kurt giggled.

"Well thank you, I know I'm spectacular."

"I was talking about me." The tenor looked absolutely appalled for a moment before sticking out his tongue. Puck chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Very mature, Princess."

"Hey, you picked me." A soft kiss.

"Yeah, I did."


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt couldn't sleep that night; he can never sleep the night before his and Puck's anniversary. He was fidgeting all night, unable to find a position comfortable enough to lie in for more than five minutes. He knew he was keeping Puck awake but his husband just readjusted his hold on him every time he moved and kissed him occasionally. Kurt wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he found himself waking up in an empty bed. His sense of smell kicked in as delectable scents filtered into the room from downstairs and he focused on the clock to read the time.

"Noon? I'm missing everything!" He jumped out of bed and hurried down the stairs, almost tripping over his pajama pants in the process. He slid into the kitchen and smiled brightly.

Puck had made crepes; he _hated_ making crepes.

"Noah?" The mentioned looked up from the pan and smiled.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Kurt giggled and stepped closer to kiss his husband. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary to you too. So, crepes?" Puck chuckled and nodded.

"I hate them but you love them and it's our anniversary so I figured I'd make them for you."

"You're amazing, you know."

"Yeah, so I've been told."

Breakfast ("it's more like lunch, Princess") went by in a flash, mainly because Kurt was excited for the day ahead and didn't want to waste anymore time. They hurried to clean the kitchen, having a splash fight halfway through getting the dishes done, and headed into the living room hand in hand. Puck squeezed Kurt's hand gently and smiled softly.

"Do you want your present now or later?" He chuckled when the tenor's eyes sparkled. No matter how many anniversaries they shared together Kurt was always going to get excited for his present. Puck pulled opened one of the drawers in the side table and pulled out a rectangular, powder-blue wrapped present. He handed it to Kurt, who kissed him quickly, before settling back into the couch cushions. The tenor ripped off the wrapping paper and gasped.

It was a scrapbook with a red cover and blue letters reading "A Book of Firsts". There was also a picture of them from the graduation party Mr. Schue had thrown for the graduating glee club members. Puck was holding Kurt close, his arms around Kurt's waist while the tenor's were around his neck, and their noses were pressed together in mid-eskimo kiss. Brittany had snuck up on them to take the picture, claiming she "needed a picture of the dolphins loving each other". He carefully opened the scrapbook and smiled softly.

The first page had a picture of the two, Puck holding his guitar in one hand and his other holding Kurt's and both smiling brightly. Lyrics from Young by The Summer Set were written around the picture and at the bottom it said "The first song I ever sang to you". Kurt giggled, blushing a little. His jaw had dropped when Puck announced that the song was dedicated to him and he had blushed and smiled throughout the entire performance.

The next page had a picture of Kurt smiling softly at the new, sparkling ring on his finger and the Eiffel Tower could clearly be seen in the background. Under the picture it said "The first time you said yes and our first trip together". That entire week had been magical and Puck's proposal on their last day in Paris had really defined the purpose of the impromptu vacation Puck had put together for just the two of them.

Page after page were filled with pictures and captions and stories. First day in the new house, first Thanksgiving as the Hummel-Puckerman family, first Valentine's Day together, first conversation about adopting. Tears started streaming down Kurt's cheeks as he read over each page and each story of their lives together. He sniffled as he reached a page with nothing but writing.

_Princess,_

_It's been five amazing and wonderful years since you've first became Mr. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Puckerman and everyday that I spend with you is a day that I treasure. We've been through thick and thin together and had our ups and downs but we always managed to pull through in the end. You are my entire world. I wouldn't know what to do without you. I love you so much, more than words could possibly describe, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I know our initial friendship was disastrous but we worked through it; you forgave me for all the terrible things I had done to you and I'm so glad that you did. So thank you, Princess, for giving me a chance I didn't really deserve. Thank you for sticking with me through all the bad times. Thank you for being you. You're perfect and amazing and wonderful and I'm probably just repeating myself but I wouldn't trade you for anything. My love for you grows exponentially every day and it will never stop growing._

_Forever Yours,_

_Noah_

Kurt sniffled and wiped away at his tears. He carefully placed the scrapbook onto the coffee table and crawled into Puck's lap. His husband had remained silent as he flipped through the pages of their milestones and just smiled.

"That was beautiful." Kurt whispered, leaning up to place a soft kiss to Puck's lips.

"That's why I went to work yesterday, I had to finish it."

"Then I guess I can forgive you for leaving me alone all day." Puck chuckled and leaned over to grab the book, holding Kurt close so he didn't slip off his lap.

"I left some blank pages at the end. I'm sure there's going to be a lot more firsts so we might as well have pages ready."

"Can we do a page now?"

"The first page we did together?" Kurt nodded and hurried to grab some supplies. Puck chuckled again and found a comfortable position on the floor so they could work at the coffee table together.

"He never ceases to amaze me."

_A/N: And that's the end! I might possibly make one shots based on the firsts I didn't get to but that's a big if. Anyways, hope everyone liked it!_


End file.
